


When the Raccoon is Discovered

by X3030



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brothers, Dadza, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Rated teen for language, Tommy and Techno are brothers and it’s wholesome, Tubbo is barely mentioned, blink and you’ll miss him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X3030/pseuds/X3030
Summary: What happens when the raccoon is discovered in Technoblade and Philza’s walls? Family always comes first as they say but will family prevail in the face of Tommy who seeks refuge from the only people on earth that will shelter him?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 342





	When the Raccoon is Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t seen Tommy’s recent stream the set-up won’t makes sense but you can still read it. All you technically need to know is that Tommy is freeloading off of techno and Phil by the end of the stream.

When the raccoon is discovered 

Tommy is sitting comfortably next to the warm fire inside of Phil and techno’s house when he hears the dreaded footsteps outside in the crunchy snow. He jolts his eyes away from the enchantment book he had been studying and shakily stuffs it into a chest. 

He then frantically started down the ladder into his hidey hole that he had deemed, “dnret”. In his panic to pull the faux stone over the ladder he fell the last few rungs flat onto the floor with a Yelp. Landing on his freshly bruised ribs was less than ideal and he had to bite into the raggedy scarf around his neck to stop from crying out a second time. With the effort of keeping silent, tears sprung to his eyes. He almost let out another small whimper but the sound of a door opening above him silenced him, his eyes wide and scared. 

If it was Philza who discovered him, he knew for a fact he would be insanely upset but he wouldn’t kill him, just be upset with him and possibly take all his things and rough him up a bit. If it were technoblade upstairs on the other hand, death was practically guaranteed. The insanely skilled and resourceful pig-like man had little patience and didn’t take anything from anybody and always did his own thing. While he was surprisingly merciful, when someone threatened him or paid him to kill someone, he was horrifyingly good at it. An arrow shot by technoblade would never miss and by the time you realized he had let go of the string, you would have left the earth. Dead. He also happened to be Tommy’s older brother. 

Tommy hoped and prayed to every god out there that it was Philza upstairs. However the gods decided to not be merciful towards the skinny boy who was gritting his teeth with pain, shivering in rags of clothes where he lay and his horrors are confirmed as he hears the deep-voiced man humming above him. Technoblade was in the house. 

Tommy starts to stand up to go out of the tunnel he had created to escape in a moment like this but suddenly as high-pitched Yelp is ripped out of throat when a white hot pain tears through him radiating from his ankle. He falls back to the floor. “Fuck, I sprained it”, Tommy thinks with horror. 

The humming above him stops abruptly and Tommy bites down on his hand as he stands up again to start toward the tunnel. He shakes with the effort of walking a couple feet to the door, the thought of technoblade finding him there the only thing keeping him from curling up on the floor and crying as the sharp, steady throb in his ribs and ankle tears through him with every shallow breath.

He hears Technoblade descend a level to the floor directly above Tommy. He fears that his acute eyes will see the faux stone right away and discover him. He lets out a relieved breath when he hears technoblade begin to rummage through the chests instead of pushing aside the stone separating Tommy and certain death. Tommy continues to stumble blindly towards the exit and just before he reaches the mouth of a tunnel, he falls into a pothole in the uneven floor. On his bad ankle. He accepts his fate of dying to techno’s hands as he shouts out in pain and the footsteps above him stop and slowly walk over to where the faux stone lay.

He sits and awaits doom, his eyes screwed shut tightly. He can hear techno hum in confusion as he steps on the stone which rocks in place, making a low scraping noise. He slowly lifts it up and pushes it aside. He can guess what he’ll find below. He knows how Dream had been desperately searching for Tommy and how his and Phil’s house is a likely spot he could be. He feels a spike of anger ignite in his chest at the thought of the small gremlin-like boy freeloading off of his and Phil’s things, as he swiftly descends the ladder and lays his eyes on the disheveled boy crumpled in a heap on the cold cobblestone floor. He flicks his eyes over to the chests in the room presumably filled with the stolen valuables. He scrunches his eyebrows, 

“What the hell are you doing here Tommy?” Technoblade spits and Tommy flinches and opens his mouth to try and say something but no sound comes out. Tommy opens his eyes wide, the bright fearful depths glossy and fathomless. Suddenly the burning hot anger that had consumed Techno moments ago extinguished like an oil lamp run dry when he took in the state of the pitiful boy before him. The ragged clothes barely clinging to his hollowed out body, his bright ocean blue eyes turned dark, his swollen ankle, and the pure unadulterated terror in the stormy depths cause his sharp pink eyes to soften and his eyebrows to smooth out. 

Tommy’s features contort in confusion, “come here Tommy” he says before remembering the boy’s swollen ankle which was slowly turning a sickening yellow, “or rather I’ll come to you.” He says taking long graceful strides to the boy crumpled on the floor. He bends down and gestures for Tommy to extend his leg for him to wrap his ankle. Tommy complies, “Why are you helping me?” He croaks out with a wince as Techno tightens the first bandage. 

Techno looks up at him and really sees him for the first time. Just a 16 year old boy unfairly stuck into a war with a fucking manipulating mastermind. A 16 year old boy who just wanted to go home, who didn’t want any part of this warring government. The young ragged boy, freshly manipulated and emotionally abused just didn’t want to be alone in this world that he had been abandoned by everyone in. Suddenly he looks very young and techno sees the happy-go-lucky, disc loving boy he had once been, proudly parading around with his soft-spoken best friend before he was forcefully shoved into two different wars and expected to act like an adult. 

“I’m doing this because you didn’t deserve to go through all this Tommy.” Techno says with astonishing gentleness, “and you’re my brother” Tommy’s eyes gleam with hot tears as Techno applies the last tightly wrapped bandage and pulls him into a hug. Sobs rack through his small body and he shakes in his older brother’s strong and steady arms. Techno lays his head on top of Tommy’s and allows the blonde to weep. 

After an eternity of soft reassurances and gently rubbed patterns of the younger boy’s back the loud sobs eventually turn to hiccups and eventually fade into sniffles. “Thank you” Tommy whispers in a hoarse, nasally voice and Technoblade nods and gives him one last squeeze before untangling himself from his younger brother. “I’ll be right back Tommy stay right there.” Techno says and Tommy nods from his spot of the floor. 

Techno returns with an artic uniform. Tommy’s eyes widen, there was no mistake, it was for him exactly his size and tailored specifically for him. Techno holds it out to him and tommy closes his hands around the thick fabric trimmed with white fleece, “Here, Tommy. Phil and I had a uniform made for you in hopes you would one day seek us out.” Techno says. Tommy grins, “This is so cool! Blue is definitely my color.” He says while Techo chuckles and helps him to his feet. “Come on Theseus let’s get you upstairs so you can change.” The pink haired man says. Tommy nods, smiling at the nickname. They struggle him up the ladder and Techno leaves the room so he can change into the warm clothes better suited for the environment they were in.

He immediately feels the difference with the heavier clothes on him and the warmth closing in on him like a hug. No more holes or missing shoes. Techno comes back into the room at Tommy’s call and says he looks like a true part of the family in the matching uniform. The warm waves of gratitude crash over Tommy again and again even as Phil comes back with a cooked rabbit and potatoes and they sit and eat together, chirp playing melodically in the background. He feels happier than he had ever been sitting at the table with his family finally back together again. He only wishes Tubbo was with them...

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk what you think! Comments are always appreciated :) also I cried while writing this because I’m soft.


End file.
